


Special Greeting

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes to watch but is ready for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 19. This is the the fourth fic in the Voyeur Verse. The first is [ Ocean View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195367) which I did for Day 6, then [ Late Night Feature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195883) which I did for Day 7, and [Crowd Pleaser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/198406) which I did for Day 12.

Danny could hear Steve moaning as he entered the house and the sound went straight to his cock. He paused in the entrance and pressed his hand against his hardening cock. He should have known when Steve asked him to come over for the game that he would be getting a show too. Part of him wondered how this was his life but he wasn’t really complaining.

Danny shook his head. He was thirty-five years old but he suddenly had the libido of an eighteen year old thanks to Steve and his exhibitionist tendencies. Danny never knew when it was going to happen or where but he did know that at some point during the day Steve was going to do something to shock and excite him.

Sometimes when they were busy on a case Steve would do something simple like changing shirts very slowly, caressing his nipples in such a way as to look accidental to everyone but Danny. But on the quiet days Steve could get very creative. The time Danny had brought Steve some forms to sign and found him sitting at his desk without pants slowly stroking himself under the desk was his favorite.

Danny had gotten impossibly hard just watching Steve’s arm move. After all, he had been sitting in his office in the middle of the day with all the windows open and Chin, Kono, and Jenna right outside in plain view. And did he mention Steve wasn’t wearing pants? Danny still wasn’t sure how he had managed to get them off without anyone noticing but he figured it was best not to ask. At the time, he had been too busy rubbing himself through his pocket to question it.

But no matter how erotic this new thing with Steve was Danny was starting to wish it was something more. He liked watching Steve and obviously Steve liked being watched but Danny wanted to touch. He wanted to feel. It was almost like the last few weeks had been foreplay and he was ready to get to the main event. They hadn’t even kissed, for heaven’s sake. Which when he thought about it was sort of fucked up.

“Danny?” Steve called from the kitchen, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah Babe,” he called back.

He made his way through the living room and leaned in the doorway to the kitchen taking in the sight in front of him. Steve was leaning against the counter cock in hand stroking slowly but firmly, twisting his hand as it moved down the shaft.

“Do you greet all your visitors this way?” Danny asked roughly, his throat suddenly dry.

“Just the ones I like.” Steve smirked and reached his free hand up to ghost over his nipples.

Danny was tempted to pull out his own cock but he resisted. “Stop.”

“What?” Steve asked confused.

“Stop.” Danny repeated and walked forward until he was standing in front of Steve. “Let me.”

Steve locked his eyes with Danny’s and let go of his cock. Danny took a deep breath and reached down to wrap his hand firmly around Steve’s slick shaft. He began to tentatively stroke, watching Steve’s face for reaction. When he circled the tip, pressing the tip of his thumb into the slit Steve’s eyes slid closed with pleasure.

“Hey,” Danny whispered, cupping Steve’s face with his free hand. “Look at me. Watch me.”

Steve opened his eyes and met Danny’s. There was an intensity in Steve’s eyes that he knew should scare him but it didn’t. It only made him jerk his hand faster until Steve came undone; his come spilling hot and sticking over Danny’s hand. Once Steve caught his breath, Danny drug his head down and kissed him fiercely.

Steve broke the kiss and pulled back to look seriously at Danny. “Only you. You’re the only one I greet that way.”

“I know,” Danny smiled pulling Steve back down into a kiss.


End file.
